


Thanksgiving meetings

by Memesinlord



Series: The holiday Krusie anthology [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Krusie - Freeform, Love Confessions, Self-Esteem, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: An inspired work about Susie meeting the Dreemur family at Thanksgiving. Based partially on this work by my friend Dead Alchemist.https://twitter.com/DeadAlchemister/status/1199789409538887682https://twitter.com/DeadAlchemister
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: The holiday Krusie anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been going great for Kris Dreemur. Thanksgiving was in a few days, his brother, Asriel, was about to finally visit after being away at college for so long. He had become friends with the class bully, Susie, thanks to the Dark World adventure that had taken place two weeks prior. All and all, Kris was ready for a good day of stuffing his face full of Toriel’s home cooking with his brother and father, maybe playing some Smash, and passing out in a food induced coma. After all, isn’t that what the holiday is all about? But this sense of excitement was quashed and replaced with one of dread with one simple question by Toriel asked while he was having breakfast.

“Why don’t you invite your friend over for Thanksgiving? I want to meet them! And I’m sure Asriel would too!”

All of Kris’ thoughts stopped. The idea of having Susie over for Thanksgiving… it both thrilled him and filled him with terror. He would love to spend more time with Susie, and involving her in his holiday plans would definitely just make it better… But. Susie. A girl. Over for thanksgiving. In front of not only Toriel, but Asriel and Asgore as well. Kris shuddered involuntarily at the mere thought of the questions that would undoubtedly be asked. Not to even mention the fact that she’s the class bully, the one that he mother undoubtedly knows the rumors about. While Kris had inspired her to try to turn a new leaf, two weeks isn’t long enough for people’s perspective to change on her.

“Uh… Kris?” Toriel interrupted his train of thought

“Huh?”

“Why don’t you invite your friend over for thanksgiving?”

“Oh.. umm… I’ll see what they say.” Kris mumbled as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. “I’ll be back soon, I’ll remember to ask them.”

“Oh before you go Kris, another question!”

Kris turned his head towards his mother with his best poker face.

“How much does your friend eat?”

Kris’ poker face faltered as he remembered Susie demolishing the pies Ralsei had made them. At the time Kris could only stare in awe as his reputation as a big eater was put to absolute shame and disgrace by the dragon girl. Kris chuckled aloud at the memory, and said

“There won’t be enough to sate her appetite.”

“Hahaha, I see… wait... ‘her’?”

Kris froze in a mental panic. He had managed to avoid the topic so far, dodging questions and only referring to Susie as they or them. He really didn’t want those questions asked, partially, even though he didn’t like to admit it, because he didn’t know the answers himself.

“Uh… Gotta go bye” 

Kris chose to run

Toriel slowly raised a hand to her face, mouth agape. “A… girl...?” Toriel started to giggle. “A… girl.” a bright smile came across her face and mirth filled her eyes as she said one final time. “A Girl.”

  
  


Kris eventually arrived at his and Susie’s meeting point, a clearing in the woods in view of the lake. 

“Sup Kris.” Susie said while grinning at him

“Hey… Susie.”

“You alright? Your face is really red.”

“Uhhh yeah, I’m fine. I just ran over here”

“Why?”

“No reason” Kris mentally slapped himself for such a stupid response

She shrugged and said “Eh, whatever. Anyways, you ready to go back to the Dark World to visit Lancer and toothpaste boy?”

“Yeah.”

As they started to walk in comfortable silence towards the school building, Kris asked, with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks once again.

“So, got any plans for Thanksgiving?” 

Susie kept a steady pace, but took a moment to answer.

“Not that I can think of. Why do you ask…?” The dragoness responded

“So um… My mother wants to have you over for Thanksgiving.”

Susie halted in her tracks. 

“Your mother is Ms.Toriel right?”

“Yeah?”

“...and she’s fine with you hanging out with me?”

“About that… You see.. She sort of doesn’t know who you are just that I am spending time with a friend.”

At this, Susie turned around and faced Kris staring at him. An awkward pause passed before she burst into laughter.

“You… You mean Mr “Toothpaste boy Jr” over here LIED to your mother? HAHAHAHA” She said roaring with laughter

Kris grinned and said

  
“She never asked. So I didn’t see any reason to tell her that I’m hanging out with Ms ‘Eat my face off’ ”

Susie was hit by another fit of laughter, of which Kris joined in. Soon both of them were filling the woods with their jovial laughter. But soon it started to calm down.

“Ha… haa… sure, I’ll come stuff my face with whatever ya got.”

Kris smiled brightly, as he continued to follow Susie towards the school, blushes dusting both of their cheeks.

*Time Skip*

It was Thanksgiving morning. Kris was anxious as hell. Having dressed up for the occasion in a green and black polo shirt and dress pants.He was currently lying in bed listening to music, trying to not be focused on anything while Toriel put the finishing touches on the feast. As Kris tried his hardest to dissociate from reality as to not have to deal with the impending awkwardness, he heard a loud knocking on the door.

“Kris is that your friend? Go get the door! I’ve got my hands full!”

“Oh Angel, kill me now” Kris grumbled as he got up, made sure he looked presentable, and walked down the stairs.

**_*KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

“Have some patience will ya?!” He said as he opened the door revealing a well dressed Susie, at least by her standards. She had on her least tattered pants and jacket, had apparently tried to comb her hair somewhat, it was still shaggy as all hell but at least the worst of the curls and nests had been straightened out. All in all, Kris thought she looked fantastic.

Kris smiled warmly and waved her inside

“Come on in, you look great by the way.”

“Er. Thanks. You look nice too, all dressed up like that.” She replied as a mauve blush started to creep up her cheeks 

  
  


“Ah you must be Kris’ frien-” Toriel started to say as she walked into the main room. But as soon as she saw who exactly was standing there she froze. A moment went by where no one said anything. Then Toriel cleared her throat.

‘I’m so fucked aren’t I?’ Kris thought internally

“My apologies, you must be Kris’ friend? Susie correct?”

“Yeah. Uh… Thank you for having me over Ms. Toriel.”

“Please, call me Toriel. Anyways, come on in, get settled down. We’ll start eating while we wait for Asriel and Asgore to arrive.” The goat mother said as she ushered the two teens into their seats at the fully stocked dining table.

“Please give me a moment, I think the stew is about done!” Toriel said as she checked a boiling pot on the stove.

Kris stared at the feast Toriel had so lovingly laid out before them. Buttered rolls, Mashed potatoes, Cranberry Jam, Turkey, and of course Kris’ favorite out of everything here, Pumpkin pie. 

His eyes glistened grinned at everything before him. He turned to see what Susie thought of it all, after all it was her first time seeing Toriel’s thanksgiving feast and…

Kris watched in a mixture of awe and terror as Susie’s eyes burned with hunger as she reached out with her hands, plucked an entire Turkey from the assortment of food, and proceeded to insert half of it into her maw. A crunch of bones echoed throughout the now silent room as Kris and Toriel watched as half of a roast Turkey vanished in one bite, bones and all. Not a single member of the Dreemur family, not even Asgore, had ever done such a feat of feasting as Susie had just performed. They could only continue to watch the spectacle as the remaining half vanished in another gigantic bite.

Kris sat there, mouth agape, as Susie let out a titanic burp, the only sign that there had once been a turkey was the grease left on the plate.

  
“Uh... Excuse me..?.” Susie said sheepishly as she realized that her hunger had overtaken her better judgement for a moment.

Toriel needed a moment to compose herself again. In the meantime Kris facepalme and started to chuckle.

“Uh… Sorry?”

“My heavens you must be starving! Don’t worry, Kris warned me that you had quite an appetite, so I prepared accordingly” Toriel rambled as she took another fresh turkey out of the oven. Attempting to forget the horrendous display of table manners, or lack thereof. 

Kris continued to chuckle as he elbowed Susie. “You better slow down, pretty sure Azzy and Asgore will be pretty put down if they find out that you already ate everything.”

“Heh, yeah I would be upset too, it’s delicious!” the dragon said as she scratched the back of her head.

***Knock Knock***

The atmosphere in the room shifted. Toriel stared blankly out of the window while she said

“Kris. That must be your father, please go get the door.”   
  


As Kris stood up, Susie grabbed his attention real quick and asked under her breath. 

“Uh… I don’t think I’ve actually seen your father before, is he…like Lancer’s at all?”

Kris shook his head

“Not at all, it’s just… the divorce tends to get in the way between the two a lot. You’ll see what I mean. Don’t worry though, he’s just a big ol goofball.”

Susie relaxed and leaned back in her chair. She ran a hand through her hair in order to get it a bit more tidy as Kris opened the door.

“Ah, Kris!” Asgore’s deep voice bellowed throughout the room. “It’s been a while, it’s good to see you! Oh! I smell Toriel’s cooking already… how I’ve missed it.”

“Oh uh dad, there’s something else.” 

“Oh? Well let me inside first, it’s a bit chilly outside.”

“Ah okay.” Kris said as he moved aside

“Alright so what is it that you wanted to talk abou… Oh howdy! Who may you be?” Asgore said as he saw the guest at the dining table.

“I’m… Susie. Kris’ friend. Toriel is having me over for thanksgiving” Asgore smiled warmly at her, before leaning down to Kris and whispering in his ear.

“If you ever want to impress her, I know just the bouquet of flowers for the job.”

Kris blushed furiously, shoving himself away from his dad while whispering back

“It’s not like that!”

The goat father chuckled and responded by saying

“Whatever you say, but my offer still stands”

He stood straight up again, and addressed Toriel.

“Howdy Tori… Toriel. How are you?”

“Fine.” was the curt response.

Asgore looked downcast as he sat down opposite of Toriel’s place on the table.

  
“Anyways, let’s start!” Kris said, hoping to break the tense atmosphere

“Yeah, I’m starving!” Susie agreed

Kris stared at her and asked “You just ate an entire turkey. How the… You know what nevermind.”

As full plates were placed in front of the four present, there was a plate placed in front of an empty seat.

“Ah yes, Toriel. Do you know when exactly Asriel will arrive?”   
  


“He said around thirty minutes. But to have us start eating, after all ‘You never know when Undyne will cause another traffic jam!” 

“Ho ho ho ho” 

As they started to feast, Kris noticed that not many questions were asked regarding Susie… well other than comments about how she would give both Kris and Asriel a run for their money. But Kris soon caught on to his goat parent’s plan. They were waiting for Asriel to arrive...

  
  
  



	2. Asriel and Krusie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh. It's still November right? Seriously though. Sorry for the long wait everyone! I am very very lazy lol. No excuses to be had.

As the Dreemurr family and their guest were eating, a car pulled into the driveway. A horned figure stood tall as he approached his childhood home, excited to see his brother, mother, and father. Not to mention the delicious cooking, after eating fast food and instant noodles for so long, he was sure that Toriel’s home cooking would be a welcome change of pace. Asriel knocked at the door, before allowing himself in, it was his own home after all. There would be nothing too surprising right?

“Howdy! I’m back from college!” Asriel called out as he wiped his feet off on the welcome mat.

“Asriel! Come on in, dinner has already started!” Asgore bellowed from the next room. 

Asriel hastily put away his coat and bags, then walked slowly to the dining room, taking in the fresh scents wafting out of the kitchen.

“Ah what’s this I smell? Good food after so long? Mmm, I can’t tell you how much I’ve miss---”

Asriel paused in his sentence and walk.

Asriel gawked at Kris.

Asriel moved his head to Toriel.

Asriel then looked at Asgore.

Asriel glanced back at Kris.

Asriel then stared at the newcomer, Susie.

Asriel grinned in malicious glee.

Kris stared at Asriel, begging for his mercy internally. But as that devilish grin spread across his brother's face. He knew that there was no mercy to be had. He let out a deep, defeated sigh, leaned back in his chair and prayed that it wouldn’t be that bad. At least with Toriel and Asgore, they were not aware of Kris’... _ Tastes _ . There was one thing that he had to be thankful for Berdly for; he didn’t inform his parents about the fact that he had de-facto stolen a book from the librarby, the book called “How to draw dragons”. Sure the nerd berd had given him a hard time whenever he popped by about how the cover was… to put it in his own words. “well, I think you’ll know when you see it. HA!”. But the bird had kept his beak shut about it to anyone else. But… Asriel and he shared a room. One day Kris had forgotten to put it up after a drawing session in his Super Secret Stash™. His brother had many laughs at teasing Kris about it. But thankfully he still looked out for his little brother and hid it before Asgore, or angel forbid, Toriel saw anything. But as Kris stared helplessly at his brother. He knew none of that mercy would shine through this opportunity to embarrass him. His suspicions were confirmed as Asriel greeted everyone at the table, sat down next to Kris. And while ruffling his sibling's hair, said:

“So Kris finally brought a gal home? I swear, never thought I’d see the day that Kris would bag one!”

Susie stared wide-eyed at Asriel, a deep purple blush making itself dominant on her freckled face. Meanwhile, Kris strongly considered the merits of looking up defiantly into his brother's eyes and tell him in no uncertain terms where exactly his oh so lovable brother could shove what he just said. But Kris settled on facepalming in an attempt to hide his blush as he groaned.

“It’s not like that. Susie and I are not dating.”

“Oh? So you just wanted to introduce us to your girl--- friend?”

“What?”

“Yeah, your girl---friend. A friend that is a girl.”

Kris let out a soul shuddering sigh at his brother’s antics. He stared up at Asriel, face carrying the expression of a man that has accepted his fate, and bluntly threatened:

“Say anything else, and I will rip off your horns and shove them down so far down your throat that they poke out the other end.”

Susie’s breath hitched as she desperately tried to comprehend what just came out of her friend’s mouth. Toriel was staring disapprovingly at Kris, Asgore took the pause in the conversation to wipe his mouth with a napkin. The two brothers looked at each other in dead silence. A tense moment passed, another one. Then they burst out in laughter.

“Ha-ha-ha-ha! Good to see you too bro!” Asriel beamed.

“He-he-heh, Love you too bro.”

“Ahh, I almost thought you were serious for a second.”

“I was though.” Kris deadpanned.

“PFFT!” Asriel spluttered as he went into another burst of giggles.

The two brothers embraced in a hug as Susie stared on at the sight in bewilderment.

Asgore asked, noticing her expression. “Ah... Do you have any siblings Susie?”

“No, it’s just me and my dad.” Susie replied, not taking her eyes from the sight before her.

“I see, that explains your confusion. You see, in my experience, brothers always give each other a hard time, yet grow closer because of it. My brother and I did it, and so do Asriel and Kris.” Asgore explained with a tender, nostalgic, and wistful smile.

Toriel added on in a grumble: “While I do disapprove of the… way they go about it, I have learned to overlook the smaller things.”

“Ah… gotcha” Susie mumbled as she continued to stare at Kris and Asriel sharing a sideways hug as they continued their brotherly banter. A strange warmth filling her heart as she saw Kris smiling so genuinely and warmly.

“Ha… haa. Alright, sorry for the late introductions. I’m Asriel, Kris’ older brother.” Asriel said while offering Susie a hand to shake.

“I’m Susie, Kris’ friend.” Susie said as she firmly grasped the goat’s paw.

“Nice to see Kris finally got the courage to talk to someone else.”

“You know well enough that it’s just because I find everyone else to be annoying.” Kris interrupted, voice tinged with annoyance.

“Well, I’m glad you found someone that doesn’t annoy you.”

Kris harrumphed as he looked away.

“Anyways, I’m starved from the trip over here. Let’s eat!” Asriel proclaimed excitedly as he dug into his pre-prepared plate.

Time passed quickly as everyone ate and chatted lightly. Asriel had done well in college so far, with a few hiccups here and there. Kris’ grades had started to improve. Asgore’s business had gained a few customers surprisingly enough. And while the tension between the two parents was still there, it had been overshadowed by the excitement that the guest Susie had brought into the home. She had been somewhat excluded out of the light conversation as she wolfed down the dinner at a frightening pace, even to the voracious eaters of the Dreemur family it seemed as though the food was simply vanishing before their eyes. But she had restrained herself somewhat after her manners earlier, using a fork and knife instead of just eating the foodstuffs whole. Eventually, plates started to be put away. First by Toriel and Asgore, who retired to the living room. Then by Asriel. Kris had finished his plate alongside him but decided to remain with Susie so she didn’t feel too out of place, eating by herself. Finally. Once all four of the turkeys Toriel had prepared had been stripped clean. Once the mashed potatoes had vanished. Once only one plate of various leftovers remained. Susie pushed her well-used plate away, letting out a very satisfied burp. As she was doing so though, Kris noticed that the comfortable murmur of background chatter had shifted. Instead of merry banter, it was hushed whispers coming from the family in the living room. Ignoring it for now, he focused his attention on his friend.

“Finally full?” Kris asked while raising an eyebrow at the dragoness.

“Damn right! Your mother is a great cook, by the way.” Susie said seemingly satisfied. “Also… sorry about my lack of manners earlier, but the food was so dang good.” she added as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. 

“It’s fine, I’m surprised you didn’t finish everything off though. You feeling alright? You sick?” He asked in a teasing manner. The dragon reached over and yanked Kris to her, putting him in a surprisingly gentle headlock, ruffling his hair, they both started to laugh. “Shut it, I still have plenty of room to eat your face.” Susie growled menacingly, but her face was plastered with a broad smile.

“Oh noooo, not my face!” Kris said in mock fear, as he pulled himself out easily. After the two had washed their plates and put them away, they entered the living room. As the two teens did so though, the hushed whispers faded away, leaving only a very, very mischievous looking goat family. Kris sighed deeply, hoping that his stuffed stomach would help ease the pain of what he anticipated, and sat down on the couch, soon followed by their guest.

“I am surprised Susie, that was an astounding amount of food you ate.” Asgore greeted.

“Heh, thanks. It was really good.”

“Would you like some tea?” Asgore offered, already reaching into the bag he brought along.

“Uh… sure.”

Asgore brought out a plastic pitcher with some of his homebrew golden flower tea. Kris and Asriel grinned as the delicious concoction was poured into cups and spread around. Kris eyed Susie as she took her first sip. She gently raised it to her lips and after one sip, she downed the whole thing in one go.

“I take it you enjoyed my homebrew tea?”

“Yeah, was really good.” Susie said, surprised. “I usually don’t like tea, but this one is great!”

“Ho-ho-ho, why thank you Susie! Here, have some more.” Asgore’s warm fatherly smile glowed brightly as he poured her another cup of tea. Susie restrained herself from downing this one as fast as the last one and followed the examples of Kris and Asriel, taking sips to savor every last drop. As they drank, Kris noticed a wink given by Asriel to the two goat parents. He cringed internally as he steeled himself for whatever they had planned.

Asriel spoke up first. “So Susie, how long have you been with Kris?”

Kris rolled his eyes at the deliberate wording, but didn’t say anything.

“We became… friends around two weeks ago.” Susie said as if the word was unfamiliar.

“How did that happen? Kris is a bit of an introvert if ya hadn’t noticed.”

Susie grinned as she gave a one-word reply. “Chalk.”

Kris smiled, savoring the confusion that came across the family’s faces.

“Yup. Chalk and moss.” Kris said casually, eyes glinting with mischief. 

Susie’s toothy grin widened as he went along with her idea.

“Huh.. alrighty then…” Asriel shrugged, his expression still one of bafflement.

“So how is school going for you two?” Toriel intervened as Asriel thought of what to ask next.

“I used to struggle a bit but Kris has been a big help. He’s been helping me study and work on the project for Ms. Alphys.”

“That’s wonderful to hear!” Toriel beamed, then her eyes squinted and with a smile still on her face, asked a question that caused a shudder to go through everyone present in the room.

“I hope you two haven’t gotten up to anything troublesome and forbidden, I have heard some peculiar rumors about you, Susie.”

“Uhhhh…” Susie and Kris said while averting her gaze, remembering a fond memory when Susie tried to teach Kris how to be a ‘cool kid’ and tagged the police station together.

Asgore quickly interrupted, receiving a glare from the goat mother while doing so.

“Oh, I’m sure they’re fine. Do you have any hobbies, Susie?”

Susie nodded her head slightly in thanks as she replied:

“Not really. I used to just hang around town in my free time. Now I do the same thing, but with Kris! Although I do have a workout routine I do at home if that counts.”

“It’s always important to keep your health up, take it from me!” Asgore chuckled as he patted his belly for emphasis.

“Maybe you can teach a thing or two to Sissy Krissy over here. Lord knows he needs the muscle.” Asriel joked while resting his elbow on Kris’ head.

“I beat you last time we wrestled if I remember right…” Kris started to say before Asriel ignored his comment and asked something that caused both the young human and young dragon to tense up.

“You got a boyfriend? Asking for Kris since he would be too scared to ask ya himself.”

“Eh?!” the dragoness yelped as she stared at Asriel, face visibly turning many shades brighter as she fully comprehended his question and what he had just insinuated.

“Ahm… No. I don’t.” Susie said, eyes darting to Kris then away from the two in embarrassment. Kris relaxed slightly, then quickly set about elbowing Asriel in the side, a risky maneuver seeing as how they were all stuffed full of food.

“Ow!” Asriel exclaimed while rubbing his side dramatically. “What was that for? I was just helping you out… Say, what about you Kris? Did you go full-on out of your shell and get a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? Hey, I ain’t judging.”.

Susie realized she didn’t know the answer to that question. Kris did seem more sociable than herself, and a lot of people did seem friendly with him… 

_ ‘Could I have mistook one of them as just being friendly when they were actually dating Kris…?’  _ The protective dragon pondered.

The tormented human’s only response was a simple “No.” and staring holes into his brother, however, that response only amused Asriel and encouraged him further.

“What about that Noelle girl? I remember you two being pretty close when you were younger.”

At the mention of her classmate, the Dragon’s head shot up. Her eyes fixed on Kris, alert for any response to those words. Kris, though, was oblivious. As he had his full concentration on trying to elbow his bothersome brother more. But the goat parents noticed her reaction. They looked at each other knowingly, grinning as they watched the oh so obvious sparks of jealousy well up inside of the dragon.

“No.” He responded once more, as soon as the word had left Kris’ mouth Susie silently let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and leaned back into the sofa.

“How about another friend? Are you talking to anyone else?” Asgore questioned.

“No.”

“Are you going to say anything other than no?” Toriel pondered

“No.”

The laughter of the family eased the atmosphere. They mercifully decided to let the conversation move back to more reasonable and less intrusive questions. As Toriel took note of this lull in activity, she got up and moved to the fridge. As the well-prepared goat mother reached into the fridge she asked everyone:

“Does anyone want some cheesecake that I bought?”

“Lord knows I can’t say no to some cheesecake...” Kris mumbled as he rose to his feet and prepared to fill his belly to the literal bursting point.

Asgore and Asriel politely declined as they sat on the couch watching a football game on the revitalized television, chatting away.

Susie’s hunger was starting to return slightly, so she decided to join Kris at the table once more. As they finished off the last remnants of the cheesecake, Kris noticed that the general background noise of lively chatter had been replaced by the hushed whispers once more. As he looked up at his adoptive family, Asriel suggested something:

“Hey dad, didn’t you say that uncle Rudy is sick and in the hospital? Why don’t we bring our leftovers to him? I’m sure he would like that a lot more than the hospital food.”

“That’s a wonderful idea! What do you say, Tori?” Asgore grinned in a terrible poker face.

“Yes. That’s a good idea. Kris, we’re going to visit Rudy for a bit. Please stay here and keep the guest entertained.” Toriel said looking apprehensively at Susie.

They gathered the remaining food onto a plate and set off towards the hospital. Then suddenly Kris saw Asriel running back and knocking on the door. Kris opened it and saw Asriel standing there with a grim expression on his face.

“What is it, bro?”

“Here. You are probably going to need this.” Asriel stated as he reached out a clenched fist. Kris obliged and extended his palm to get whatever his brother wanted to give him. As Asriel dropped the item into his hands, Kris stared blankly at it. A small plastic wrapper, with a circular outline inside… a condom. Kris stared up to Asriel, considered punching him square in the snout. But settled on telling him that is very kind and that he is grateful. All the while casually tossing it into a trashcan.

Asriel grinned at his bro. Telling him one last piece of advice before he goes. “If you get her pregnant Toriel will make you live in the church y’know.”

“Go to hell.” Kris said, tired of his brother’s antics.

Asriel patted his brother’s hair one last time while chuckling. “See you there.” Then he turned and rushed back to the waiting parents.

As the two watched Asriel run into the distance, Susie asked: “What did he give you?”

“A condom.” Kris bluntly replied. A red tint creeping up his face as he refused to make eye contact with her.

A very awkward silence followed as they stood there in the doorway. A gust of cold air blew into the house, making the cold-blooded dragon shiver slightly.

“Oh uh. I’ll get some blankets. Be right back.” Kris said as he ran off upstairs to retrieve some from his closet.

Susie returned to the couch after closing the door and stared into the distance. Lost in thought.

  
  


Kris was slightly panicking. He was rummaging through the closet while desperately trying to think of how to approach the cute dragon downstairs. His mind came up blank when he tried to think of any way to try to fix the situation. As he fumbled through the blankets, a clattering noise rang throughout the room as a book fell onto the floor. Kris slowly picked it up and looked at the cover. “How To Draw Dragons” was its title. As Kris stared at the torn cover, his mind drifted. He mentally took a step back from everything. He considered Susie, he used to have a crush on her a long time ago, back when he stole this book. But he thought it had died out ages ago out of the practically nonexistent contact. But as he felt a burning sensation within his chest as he looked at the book. He had to admit to himself. That crush was back. Stronger even. He didn’t consider Susie as just any old friend. He considered her as one of the people most important to him, right alongside Asriel and his family. He wanted to be friends and not act upon these feelings as to not lose her in his life, but his heart told him he wanted to be closer than that. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to be closer to her than anyone else, and he wanted her to be the same to him. Kris reached a hand to his chest, gripping the fabric tightly as he confessed his feelings to himself. He had no clue how to act on them, though. This being the first time he’s felt this way about anyone. He settled on thinking about it later. For now, he had a guest to entertain, and Toriel does NOT raise bad hosts.

As Kris returned with two blankets in hand, he tossed one at Susie and sat on the other end of the couch. Wrapping himself up to ward off the cold chill of Autumn. He glanced at the dragon girl on the other side of the couch. Feeling the awkward silence setting in once again. He spoke up and tried to start a conversation.

“So, what did you think of them?”

Susie startled for a second, broken from her train of thought and asked Kris.

“I’m sorry what did you say? I didn’t hear ya.”

“What did you think of them… my family?”

“They seem… nice. They seem to care about you a lot. Your dad seems like a kind and jolly old fart, heh. Sort of like Santa. Your brother seems interesting. Oh yeah, what the hell was that! “I’ll rip off your horns and shove em down your throat.” The dragon shook the house with a roar of laughter as she recalled the words spoken between the two brothers.

“Ha-a… Sure seems like I’m rubbing off on you” Susie mumbled, coming down from the high. But suddenly… she seemed somber.

“Your mom is super nice… same can’t be said about my own.”

Kris sensing a can of worms, immediately set about opening it. “Oh…? What did your mother do?”

Susie was silent, seeing her reluctance, Kris moved closer and took one of her hands in both of his.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to. Just… I’m here for you if you do.” Kris said while putting forward a smile.

Susie flinched at the unusual physical contact but settled down quickly. She stared into Kris’ determined red eyes and saw not a speck of ill-will or malice. Only a determination to help.

“Heh heh, what a toothpaste boy.” the blushing dragon mumbled as she looked away. “Thanks though. I mean it...” she said flusteredly. She took a deep breath to collect herself and started to tell the story.

“Back then it used to be me, my dad, and my mom. I was young. Like six or seven. Far back as I can remember, my dad was always the one that took care of me when he was home. He still does to this day, he’s a great guy. Works his ass off to keep us afloat, he’ll love ya. When he was busy at work, my mom hired a babysitter so she could go out and do whatever she wanted, even if that was watching TV in our goddamned living room without being disturbed. Heh, it got to the point where I started calling the babysitter ‘Aunt’. But my mother loved to go out at night, when I was younger, I thought she just worked at night. But one time when I was still awake she got back. She sure as hell wasn’t working unless her job included her getting blackout drunk. Things remained like that, I saw no problem with it as it was how things had always been. But… she started to stay out later and later and leave earlier and earlier. First, she wasn’t there when dad got home from work, then I started to have to come home to an empty house. Then one night she stayed out all night, which tore my dad up a lot. Then… one night. She didn’t come back. Just… poof. My dad...he…” Susie took a moment to collect herself, raggedly taking in breaths. Kris comfortably stroked her hand. After her breathing had calmed, she looked at Kris, smiling for a moment before turning grim again. “He cared about us. Both of us. When I saw him, sitting there in the morning. Drunk off his ass. Waiting for my mother to come home…” a sharp intake of breath, a downcast head. Kris followed his gut instincts and let go of her hand. Susie looked up shock and betrayal displayed across her face, but her fears were proven wrong as she was immediately embraced in a comforting hug by the small human. She was still at first, surprised. But she brought up her arms and tightly brought the human close to her, eyes tearing up slightly. “I... I. Thanks Kris.” the soft dragon murmured in a hoarse voice as she held the human in a hug. Her tough shell being washed away in a tide of emotions.

They remained like that. With Kris’ head nuzzled in the crane of Susie’s neck. Not a word was spoken, just the two enjoying the comforting contact with each other. The breathing of the other the only sounds heard were the smooth rhythmic breaths of the human and the initially ragged breaths of the dragon, but slowly and steadily. They became smooth and calm, in sync with the other. A faint blush on both of their faces, especially Kris. But his worries about such an action were washed away by the overwhelming desire to comfort his…best friend. A comfortable silence spread over them as they embraced, but eventually, Susie started to tense. Blush growing brighter. Kris looked up, slackening his hug in response. Then he was abruptly shoved away. Kris looked up at Susie, a bit hurt and surprised.

“Kris.” The dragon said in a low, serious tone that made Kris start to sweat. Her eyes covered by her hair once more.

“Yes…?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Alright.” Kris said confidently, not entirely sure where this was going but certain that he wanted to hear it.

“I… I… uh… Give me a moment...” Susie attempted to start but quickly stumbled over her words.

Kris smiled patiently as Susie thought over what she wanted to say. Kris was getting worried over the amount of sweat beading down her brow.  _ What could be worrying her that much…? Did I fuck up? I mean I did sort of hug her out of the blue, did I go overboard? What do I do? _ Thoughts like these ran through his head, along with a general sense of fear and anxiety as he waited for Susie to start. Sweat beading down his head with increasing vigor every moment that passed.

Several moments passed as Susie attempted to speak, stopping and starting. She glanced to the side.  _ I don’t know how to say it! Should I even say it? I… I should just bury it. No. I can’t do that to Kris. I can’t lie to him and say it’s nothing now. SCREW IT! IT’S TOO LATE TO GO BACK NOW!  _ The conflicted dragon screamed internally as she took a final deep breath, and started to speak.

As she started to speak, Kris broke free of his inner turmoil and listened attentively.

“I… Kris. I have so much to thank you for and to be sorry for. Saving my ass back in the darkworld, even after I had bullied you along with everyone else all these years… It meant a lot. The fact that you still hang out with me, even when we aren’t in the darkworld… the fact that you’re my friend. My… only friend up here. Not to mention the fact that you’ve been so kind to me, I can’t think of all the times you’ve helped me out. You’re putting effort into me even though I don’t deserve it.”

Kris started to interrupt but Susie raised her hand, halting him.

“I’ve done so much to you that I regret. Stealing your lunches, bullying you, heh. Threatening to eat your face off. I’m sorry. I’m just a good for nothing slob that can’t even control myself when I’m visiting a friend’s house for thanksgiving. I… I tried to let these feelings go. I tried to bury them.” Susie said with her trembling voice, the crack in her emotional barriers rapidly expanding and shattering as she let it all out. “I wanted to be a good friend, but… I can’t. I can’t bury these feelings anymore.” Her voice becoming fevered and more downtrodden by the second. ”I was able to scrape by and keep my face up. But I can’t, I can’t do that now. I realized something that I can’t bury. I like you more than a friend.” Her claws gripped her jeans tightly as all of the ways this could go wrong flew through her head. Kris stared in shock, expression unreadable as he kept a reflexive poker face and his eyes covered by his long hair. Susie stuttered as she tried to say something to fix the horrible mistake she thought she had done. However… she gave up. Her fear rapidly becoming anger at herself as she started again.

“I’m sorry, I… I shouldn’t have said that. You deserve better than some useless dragon that can’t do anything right. You deserve someone that doesn’t ruin a friendship by telling her only friend that she likes them.” she shouted. Her voice cracking as tears started to pool in her clenched eyes.

“Susie…” Kris murmured as he reached out, grasping her face with one gentle hand as he

looked her deep in the eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and stared back into the crimson irises as she shook. Going by instinct, Kris slowly leaned in, a thought in the back of his mind said something about consequences, daily church visits for months, like Asriel’s punishment had been. But he washed it away with one simple thought,  _ She’s worth it. _ As Susie slowly leaned forward as well, hesitant to believe what was really happening. She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

.

.

.

A tear slowly fell across Susie’s face as she and Kris kissed. All of her worries and fears feeling lessened while she accomplished something she only dared to dream about. Her arms wrapped around the human boy, bringing him closer as she silently wept. Eventually, the two separated, out of breath and overjoyed, Kris spoke first.

“I like you too.”

Susie said nothing as she dragged him to her side, hugging him tightly. They remained like that once more, staring into each other's eyes as they both eased. A silence that held not a speck of awkwardness overtaking them as their full bellies and the warmth of the other lulled them to sleep.

.

.

.

The door inside slowly and silently opened. And Asriel poked his head inside, scanning the room. As he laid his eyes on the two lovers on the couch, snoozing away the thanksgiving feast. He smiled widely. Turned back and said to the goat parents

“Shh, the sleeping beauties are napping, just as I said. Kris always takes a nap after such a big meal.”

Asgore and Toriel nodded, each harboring a grin. As the family slowly filed in and each laid eyes upon the two teens, they reacted in their own little ways.

Asgore beamed widely, thinking of what flowers to give Kris to make good on his offer earlier. Toriel smiled at her child having someone other than family that they were close to. But she was still worried about it being a girl and the myriad of problems it might produce. Asriel grinned like a schoolboy presented with an entire pool of treats as he slowly raised his phone, making sure it was on mute and took a picture. He was gonna have a great time with this when the two woke up. But underneath all of the mischievousness, he was proud. His little brother, the one that clung to his side, the one that he loved dearly. Finally had someone else to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also credit to another one of my friend's artwork for inspiring me to write the cuddling session. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/CosplayLots/status/1200116185884430338?s=20


End file.
